1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device allowing for mounting parallel planar filtration sleeves in series for water purification. The device of the invention provides for continuous filtration and separation of fluid and solid products, and has particular utility in the food, industrial, and agricultural industries, as well as in other fields.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Materials
Experience has shown that, for continuous filtration and separtion of fluid and solid products, systems employing filtration sleeves with pressure cuffs on their periphery do not permit consistent pressure to be obtained. Accordingly, filtration is adversely affected. Additionally, not only do such devices require a significant amount of space, but, further, the supply and discharge of the sleeves requires complex and expensive installations.
The device according to the invention does away with these inconveniences, providing for the installation of filtration sleeves in series and in parallel planes; thereby, the functioning of a given quantity of sleeves in a reduced space, at a uniform pressure, and at constant rates, is assured.